Dani's new life
by TNT100
Summary: Dani is adopted by a nice family that lives in Metroville. What happens when the ghost are attracted to her? I'm not good at summaries, sorry. R&R please!


Dani Phantom's second chance

Dani' POV

I looked out of the window of the car that I was in. I was finally heading to a house where I might be loved instead of being melted down to ectoplasm. I looked over next to me and saw the social services woman I was assigned to looking at me, "Now Dani I want you to behave when you're with your new family, alright? I want you to have a family instead of being stuck in the orphanage." She said to me once she looked back at the road in front of us. I smiled at her and said, "I'll behave, I just hope they like me." She looked at me, smiled, "why wouldn't they like you, your sweet, caring, protective, and nice. Though you're too protective for your own good." She said it all sincerely. I giggled at the last part and said, "Sorry about that." "Don't be sorry for protecting your friends." She said to me before she pulled into the driveway of a light blue house. I opened the car door with my back pack in my hand and got out. I walked up to the door with the social services woman next to me. I knocked on the door and a second later it opened to reveal a girl around my age wearing a black tank top and a pair of black jeans, _I think I'll get along with her, we have similar taste in clothing._ The girl turned her head and shouted, "Mom! The girl is here." I was shocked, the kid didn't even know my name, now that's harsh. I just shrugged it off, a minute later a woman with long black hair came up behind the girl. "So you must be Dani. I'm Stacey and this girl is my daughter, Alexa. Once you get inside you will meet your father and brother." I smiled at her and turned to the social services woman and told her thank you for everything she has done for me. Then we walked into the living room where a boy about 15 sat, next to him was a chubby man. The boy jumped up and walked over to me and took my hand and led me to the spot on the sofa that he just vacated. I sat down and the man said, "Well, you must be Dani. We all have been waiting anxiously for you to come. I'm John and this is our son Jacob." He pointed at the boy who led me to the sofa. "Hi. I guess you all know my name." I said nervously, I saw Alexa chuckle at my nervousness. I was about to call her on it when there was an explosion outside, "Everyone get in the kitchen and wait until the ghost leaves." John said, I was about to laugh when a voice said, "Danny Phantom come out of there or I'll destroy the house and kill you and your family." I froze, I know he wasn't talking about me but I couldn't let him kill my new family. I looked at the others and said, "I'm just going to go see what he wants and be back in a second." They all protested, even Alexa which surprised me. She tried to grab me but I just looked at her and shook my head, she continued walking but stopped all at once for some reason with fear in her eyes. When I saw this I turned around and saw Skulker standing there pointing one his many weapons at me. "Ok Skulker I'm right here just leave them alone." I said with more confidence then I actually had. "You look like Phantom but you aren't him. Maybe if I take you I can get him to come to me." When he said that I heard a shout behind me, "You wont touch her she's part of our family and we wont let you just take her!" It was none other than Alexa, _why now of all times do you actually defend me, _before Skulker could raise his weapon towards her I jumped at him. I heard the others shout behind me but I paid them no attention. "Stupid girl you won't make it out alive now." Skulker said as he dodged one of my punches, "You guys get out of here!" I shouted at them, "You know you won't live so you want them to leave so that you can turn into your ghost form." Skulker said knowingly, I stood there in shock. Next thing I know a green ray came towards me and I was flying through the air and hit the wall right next to Alexa. She bent down next to me to see if I was alright when I saw a green beam come at us. I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and me against her, I took the blast fully in the back and felt weak and fell to the ground. "No! Dani, get up!" I heard Alexa, I looked and saw Skulker charging another blast only pointed towards the other three. "Skulker! Leave them alone! I can take you to Danny, just please leave them alone." I told him, it's not like I was actually going to take him to Danny. He looked at me and laughed, "Your secret is more important than your family. That's low kid, just turn into your ghost half and get it over with, you know they'll figure it out anyways." I yelled with effort and ran at Skulker who smiled and said, "What do you think you can do? Save them, save the world or this town like your cousin?" After he said that he punched me in the stomach knocking the air out of me. "Leave her alone Skulker!" when I hit the ground it hit me who it was. "Danny! Don't worry about me! Just get those four out of here, I can take care of the rest!" he looked at them and he looked back at me. "Dani I cant just leave you here to fight him by yourself, I mean look at you now." I sighed and said, "Danny get them out and then come back. Just make sure they are safe." He got the others out of the house reluctantly. I looked up at Skulker and smiled saying, "Ha, now you're going down." With that I tried to transform but I was to weak. "Really of all times for me to be weak." I said more to myself, Skulker just laughed and said, "Who's laughing now little girl." I looked at him and tried to run but I just fell to the floor. He aimed his gun at me when all of a sudden it was shot out of his hand, "What happened to, 'I can take care of the rest'?" I looked up and saw Danny flying towards me, "Ok, I didn't count on my powers shorting out on me." I told him when he was next to me. He shot Skulker with his ice power and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. "Well now we should get you back to your family." He said smiling, I just groaned and let him help me up. I had to lean on his shoulder so that I didn't fall, once we got outside Alexa came running up to me and hugged me gently. "Why did you do that Dani? Why would you protect people that you don't even know, especially after how I was to you." She asked me, I tried to answer but ended up being caught by Danny.

Danny's POV

I expected Dani to pass out so when she did I was ready and caught her. The girl that ran and hugged Dani looked scared when she looked at me, "She'll be okay, right? She just saved our lives, she has to be ok." I couldn't help but smile, the girl was so much like Dani. Before I could answer Dani groaned and opened her eyes.

Dani's POV

I thought the first thing I would see was Danny's green eyes, but the first thing I saw was Alexa's blue eyes that were full of concern. "I'm fine Alexa, you don't have to be worried about me." I said it so that the girl would relax, it didn't work. She just looked at me and said, "How can I not worry about you? You just got attacked by some ghost and you look like you do because you were protecting us." When she said something about how I looked, I looked down at myself and gasped. My black shirt was ripped in some places and red with blood in others, my black jeans were cut at the knees with red around the edges. I looked at Danny who just noticed the blood and said, "Ok, so Danny you can just go back home I'm fine. Just make sure the others are safe." He looked at me, smiled and said, "Dani you already know I'm not going to leave until I know that you are ok." I sighed, then the others came over to me and hugged me. Danny looked at me and my foster family and smiled saying, "Well I guess I will just leave since it seems like your in good hands." He was about to leave when I suddenly ran at him and tackled him to the ground hugging him laughing saying, "Thanks Danny, if you didn't come when you did I probably would have been killed." He looked at me and said, "Dani, you know why I haven't been killed yet?" I just shook my head even though I had an idea, "Well its because I knew that I had to protect those I care about and that if I died they would be in danger. Do you know why I know that you wouldn't have died even if I didn't come when I did?" I shook my head again and again I had an idea but didn't voice it. "Because you wouldn't let anything happen to them. You may not know them but all you know is that they actually want you and there's a chance that they might actually love you. That they might not hurt you like Vlad did." I winced when I heard that monster's name, "You seem to know about her. What are you a stalker?" John said to Danny, Danny sighed and said, "No I'm not a stalker. Dani's from my town of Amity park, she ran from her father and I found her. She told me what happened and I took her to social services and they put her in an orphanage away from the pain and abuse of her father." I felt tears form in my eyes as he said this, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Alexa smiling at me. I returned her smile, "I don't think you guys would do that, but seeing as I'm a target of the ghosts here I'll just leave." Danny and the others looked at her in shock, "You will do no such thing. Now Alexa, Jacob show Dani to her room while we have a word with Mr. Phantom here." I was going to protest until I looked at Danny. I sighed in defeat and said, "Danny just please don't tell them EVERYTHING that I told you," I turned to Stacey and John and said, "I'm sorry but there are some things that you just cant know. Because some things could put you in danger." I know I just made them curious but I would have to let Danny handle that. I hugged him one last time with him whispering that he'll visit me tonight and I walked away with my brother and sister.


End file.
